


Unforgettable

by TheOriginals123



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginals123/pseuds/TheOriginals123
Summary: Chloe Alder and her sister Alyssa Alder have recently moved to New Orleans with their mum and dad from England. They have only just found out about their supernatural capabilities because they had to flee from their home because they were under threat, but they are yet to realise the type of world that supernatural beings live in...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A woman, a tall woman with dark hair and light eyes laid on the sofa, her eyes were fixated on the tv, alongside her husband, a man of a big build, also with dark hair, but had dark eyes too. A news reporter was on the flatscreen, with images of victims of a mass murder, that happened a few blocks away in the local town hall, flashing on the screen every few seconds. 

“A note was found alongside the victims," the news reporter stated, "The note stated ‘You stupid witches, we are coming for the lot of you’. The police are currently looking into it and..” the woman and man had stopped paying attention to the TV, and shared a worried glance. 

“It’s time. We have to go.” And with that, the woman ran to the bottom of the stairs whilst the male ran towards the cupboard where they kept the suitcases. 

“Chloe! Alyssa! Pack your bags as quickly as possible…” she glanced at her husband and he gave her a comforting nod whilst dragging out a large lilac suitcase. “We’re leaving.”


	2. New beginnings

Chloe Alder was a 17 year old, average girl, or so she thought. Her and her family had lived in London for the entirety of her and her sister’s life span, and for what she thought was the entirety of her parents’ too, but she had never asked and only ever assumed. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were a little bit darker. Her skin was fair and she was around 5”5. She had friends in school, but her friendship group was rather small, yet she was happy with her life. Was she popular? No, nowhere near, but her goal wasn’t for popularity, but rather for knowledge. Her ambitions were high as she wanted to become a lawyer, and her grades matched her dream too. Whilst she may not have been popular, she wasn’t unknown- she was known for her compassion and kindness, but not so much so where she would let people walk all over her- you know?

On the other hand, her younger sister Alyssa was almost the complete opposite. Well, her twin sister, but Chloe was older by 7 minutes and 29 seconds, and she never forgot about it. The sisters were fraternal twins meaning that they were not identical, and both of them were happy about that. Alyssa liked having her own identity and was the polar opposite of Chloe- although their hair and eyes were similar colours, Alyssa was more bold and had a few highlights through her hair. She was the preppy teen who was arguably the most popular girl in their entire college. She had a boyfriend and her list of friends were endless because of her charismatic and outgoing persona. Alyssa wanted to be an interior designer because her talents had always been more creative then academic. Although the two sisters were nothing alike, they were each other's best friends and got on better than a house on fire. They were inseparable.

Anyway, back to the story, Sienna (the girls’ mum) lead the family towards an apartment building, whilst dragging along a suitcase and carrying a backpack on her back and Leo (their father) followed, holding 2 duffel bags and a backpack. Both Chloe and Alyssa tagged on behind, often exchanging nervous glances because they had absolutely no idea why their parents had decided to emigrate halfway across the world, almost instantly. After taking the lift up 5 stories, the family gathered in the corridor of their home.

  
“We’re here!” Sienna happily chirped as she unlocked and flung open the front door to be met with a quaint new home. It had an open floor plan and had furniture there which the Alders never bought. The floor was a light, wooden floor and the living room was rather large. To their left, a tv hung on the wall with some shelves underneath it. There was a clear coffee table in front of it, surrounded by a 3 seater sofa and 2 armchairs on either side. A rug was laid beneath all of the furniture. Behind the sofa, there was a kitchen island which had 4 bar stools behind. The countertops were a pristine white whilst the counters themselves were a dark grey, alongside the cabinets. The fridge was a double fridge with an ice and water dispenser, which shocked the girls. There was a bathroom door in between the kitchen and living room, whilst the two rooms were on the opposing side. After stepping inside and closing the door, Alyssa’s curiosity finally got the better of her and she blurted out the question that had been nagging her since they had left London.

  
“Can someone please explain to us why we are here? I have left my boyfriend, my friends, _my life_ to live in some American apartment, so we at least deserve to know why!”

Chloe nodded in agreement before saying, “Lys is right, you prolonged telling us the answer until we got here, so now that we are here, we deserve to know.”

The girls stood with their arms folded across their chests facing both of their parents, as the smile on their faces quickly drained.

“Maybe you girls should unpack and then me and your mother will explain everything to you,” Leo responded, walking towards the master bedroom, before he was stopped by the sound of his eldest daughter’s voice.

“Dad stop! You need to tell us now! We dropped everything to come here, and you can’t even tell us why! It’s a joke!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Okay, it’s fine Leo, they deserve to know, so let’s tell them now.”

The girls sat on the sofa together, whilst their parents sat on opposite armchairs. Although the sofa was much more comfortable than the worn out chairs that they had on the airplane, both girls were perched at the edge of the sofa.

“So, I don’t really know how to tell you girls this, but I should get to the point straight away. You are both the descendants of two of the most powerful families of witches.” Sienna fumbled with her fingers.

Chloe looked at Alyssa wide-eyed but Alyssa was frozen and could only move her jaw, and it dropped as low as it could.

“Your mother and I, we were” Leo paused as he took over from his wife, “betrothed. To try and join our families forces, to take down the growing number of werewolves and vampires that posed as threats to us and our families' covens.”

With that, Chloe jumped up and frantically gave eye contact to both her mum and dad before exclaiming, “We are some witches, born of the most magical lines of witches and werewolves and vampires are real and YOU NEVER TOLD US!”

“Chloe, please calm down, we know that there is a lot to take in, but there’s more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first even fanfic so please let me know what you think so far! This chapter is a bit shorter than average, but thats's just because it is the first real chapter, so I promise the next ones will be longer! If there is any feedback that you want to give, I would be more than happy to hear, no matter if it is good or bad!


	3. Welcome to New Orleans

Alyssa grabbed her sister by the elbow and dragged her to take a seat beside her.   
“Come on then! Spit it out!” 

“Well, you girls have power like no other. The combination of a lineage of powerful Alder witches (one of the most strongest witches in the world), and a lineage of powerful elemental witches provides you girls with powers that have never been accessed before.” Leo tried to keep contact with his daughters, but constantly failed.

“Wait, we have powers?” Alyssa questioned with her brows furrowed.

“Why have we never used them before? How do we even use them?” Chloe followed with another question.

“Well, elemental magic is when you can manipulate the weather and draw power from the atmosphere, which takes years to master, but if it is done wrong, it is very dangerous- even life threatening. Your father and I have never shown you that magic before because we often feared that you were too young and we didn’t want you girls getting tangled up in a world that you didn’t belong in.” Sienna took a pause as both of her twin daughters opened their mouths to speak, before Leo interrupted both of them.

“Look, I understand that you have a lot of questions, but you guys should unpack and we will answer the rest of your questions later.” Alyssa looked as if she was about to argue but Chloe grabbed her forearm, handed her her suitcase, grabbed her own one, and stormed off into their shared bedroom frantically. She dumped her suitcase on the double bed that she had claimed was her own, and waited to hear the door to click shut behind Alyssa before talking in a shout-whisper. 

“Are they having a laugh? Witches? Powerful witches?” Chloe frantically ranted to her sister whilst pacing up and down with her hands rubbing her forehead. 

“I’m having a shower, I need to destress.” Alyssa dumped her suitcase on the flood with a thud and shut the door of the ensuite bathroom. Her sister, on the other hand, opted to explore the French quarter of New Orleans to clear her mind. 

She was wearing a peach Nike tracksuit and had her hair tied up in a messy bun, but she wasn’t trying to impress anyone, so she didn’t care. As she left her room, she interrupted her parents having what seemed to be a heated conversation that immediately came to a halt when she entered the room.   
“I’m going on a walk, I’ll be back in an hour.” And with that, she briskly walked out. 

Chloe descended the stairs instead of taking the lift and decided to go find a cafe to get some lunch, seeing as it was 12:30. She took out her phone from her pocket and checked her snapchats and her instagram dms from worried friends. She stepped outside of the apartment and paid real attention to her surroundings, unlike the time when she had arrived, when her fear and curiosity consumed her.

As much as she hated to say it, New Orleans was an absolutely beautiful place. Culture and arts engulfed her and there was a buzz that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it felt positive so she decided to let it slide. Everyone here just seemed so happy. Everyone’s face held a smile or a laugh and everyone walked with a skip in their step.

Chloe decided to go back on her phone and she started walking aimlessly in the quarter, all attention on her phone because the sun was beaming on it and she could barely see it. 

Suddenly, she walked into what she initially thought was a wall, but soon realised it wasn’t when she hadn’t knocked herself out. She glanced up and locked eyes with an attractive male, wearing a suit. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and his eyes showed a compassion that she had never seen in a long time- probably never. After what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been longer than a few moments, the stranger cleared his throat and snapped Chloe out of her daydream.  
“Do forgive me, are you okay?” Suitman asked. Woah, his voice was hot. 

“I’m sorry! I was too focused on my phone and I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Chloe was cringing at how feeble she sounded. Blush rose to her cheeks as she broke their eye contact and looked at her feet. Why was this random stranger giving her these random feelings? Granted, he was hot, but still!

“No harm done. I haven’t seen you in this area before, have you recently moved?”

“Yeah. My parents, my sister and I moved here today. I take it you have lived here a while to be able to recognise people from the streets.” Why was she rambling so much? She really shouldn’t have told him that- why would he care? He did seem a little bit intrigued by the new information, but maybe Chloe was just overthinking it, his expression barely changed throughout the whole conversation.

“You could say that. I would welcome you to New Orleans but I have a few errands to do, but I do hope to see you again miss…?” the man paused and Chloe realised that that was his way of getting her name. Pretty smooth honestly.

“Alder. Chloe Alder.”

“I suppose I will see you again Miss Alder.” With that, he swiftly walked past her before she stopped him.

“Wait! I never got your name.”

“My apologies, where are my manners? I’m Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson.” He offered a small smile and she found herself grinning from ear to ear before he turned around and walked off. ‘Well, what a way to meet such an attractive man, just fumble with your words until you end up saying the right thing. Real smooth.’ She thought to herself before remembering her current appearance. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole, but at least she knew that she would never see him again. 

Fast forward around 30 minutes, Chloe was seated in a cafe that she couldn’t pronounce because she had no idea how to say any French word other than ‘bonjour’ and she was sure she still managed to ruin that pronunciation. A waitress came over and placed a coffee and a croissant on her table and offered a small smile before attempting to turn away.

“Excuse me. I think you have the wrong table number- I haven’t ordered anything yet.”

“No miss, it’s from the young gentleman seated at the bar.” and with that, the waitress tilted her head towards him and hurried off to serve another customer in the cafe that was growing in customers rapidly.

Chloe looked over her shoulder to see a male sitting at the bar. He has curly blondish-brownish hair and striking blue eyes. He waved assertively before beginning to approach her table. ‘What is with all of the hot men in New Orleans?’

“Hello luv, I hope you like coffee.” the stranger proclaimed before taking the seat opposite her. Chloe noticed his English accent and realised that the other guy also had an English accent now that she had thought about it. Maybe New Orleans was a tourist hotspot for people from England.

“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to do that, you don’t even know me!”

“That’s the point, now I can get to know you.” Once again, he was smooth. Very smooth. “I can tell that you come from England because we have very similar accents. What brings you here?”

‘Well it’s because me and my twin are some of the most powerful witches in history and we are only alive because our ancestors wanted us to take down vampires and werewolves.’ is what she felt like saying, but the man would just look at her like she is crazy, so she decided not to.

“We just wanted a change I suppose.” 

The male looked pretty skeptical, “so you immigrated halfway across the world because you ‘wanted a change’?”

She knew he wasn’t buying it. God, she wasn’t even buying it. With a nod of her head, fortunately, her phone rang and that was her escape call.   
“Sorry, I have to take this,” and she walked out of the booth and got scolded at by her sister for leaving her alone in the apartment with the two (what Alyssa described them as) ‘loons’. Chloe reproached the booth and picked up her bag. 

“I’m so sorry to cut this short but my sister needs me right now. Thank you for the coffee and the croissant.” she paused “I’m Chloe by the way,”

“I’m Klaus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is up! I didn't really know what to write for this bit, but both Klaus and Elijah have been introduced, so that's fun. I appreciate the feedback from the last chapter and I hope that this chapter is better! Again, please feel free to leave any feedback and I will take all advice on board! :)


	4. We will get our leverage

Chloe unlocked her front door and was immediately met with the smell of spaghetti bolognese. Her dad was grating cheese, and her mum was stirring the bolognese. 

“Hey honey, we are making spaghetti bolognese! Wanna help us?” Sienna asked, looking over her shoulder whilst her dad did her the same, but offered a heart warming smile. Anyone would have thought that this was just an average family, not one that had just emigrated halfway across the world and revealed their supernatural abilities.

Alyssa came storming out of her bedroom, half of her hair straight and half of it curled. She must have been in the process of curling it before her sister came back. 

“No. She doesn’t want to help.” Alyssa spoke sternly on behalf of her sister. “She wants more answers, and so do I!”

Both of the girls sat on the cushioned bar stools facing their parents, as they resumed cooking the family meal. Alyssa had furrowed brows and sat up straight as Chloe rested her head on her hands and zoned out of the conversation. 

“What more do you want to know?” Leo enquired, going towards the fridge to put the cheese away.

“Why we had to leave London! Yeah we’re witches or whatever,” Alyssa recognised Chloe’s lack of focus and elbowed her in the ribs, snapping her back into reality. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Chloe whined as she rubbed the spot where her twin had elbowed her.

“What is the matter with you? We had to leave everything behind and I’m the only one who seems remotely upset by this!” She turned to face Chloe specifically. “Why are you suddenly so uninterested in our supernatural being? Before you left that’s all you cared about and now what? Have you got better things to be worried about?” Alyssa was furious and when she became angry, she spoke faster than anyone else- ever!

Chloe felt like telling her the truth. She felt like telling her that some random, incredibly hot stranger, wearing a suit with dark hair and dark eyes, that she just met was permanently embedded in her brain. She felt like telling her that there was another random, incredibly hot stranger who bought her croissants and coffee and was so incredibly nice to her, and she desperately wanted to meet him again. That wasn’t the best idea though- her sister would only become more furious.

“No, I’m sorry,” Chloe said to her sister before focusing all of her attention to her parents. “She has a point! Why are we here?”

“Well, um, there’s no point trying to sugar coat it, you deserve to know.” Leo reached over to Sienna and gave her hand a quick squeeze before gesturing to their children for her to explain. The twins looked each other in the eye, with a feeling of confusion and fear swirled together. 

“Witches in London were under attack. Mass murders had been carried out, to witches that we had all been in contact with. We feared that we might be next, so we ran.” 

Tension settled thick and fast over the whole of the apartment and everyone stayed silent. 

Leo was the one to break the silence. “But we didn’t pick a point on the map and just travel here for no reason, no, we are here to seek help from someone. Well, more like a family. The Original family of vampires.”

“And why the hell do we want their help?” Chloe fired back at her dad.

“And why the hell would they help us? Who the hell even are they? We are just a bunch of strangers to them.” Alyssa followed, backing her sister.

“We want their help,” Sienna took over, “to help us find a way for immortality. Stop, just listen” She raised her hands to her children because they were about to hold a protest. “Their mother was the most powerful witch in the history, the only woman who made a spell for immortality and she had written all of her spells in her grimoire, and the only people that have that, are her children. Now, we need you girls to help us. With the power that you girls hold, we need you to place a 9 month protection spell on Klaus’ baby mum.”

Klaus. Klaus. The name rang a bell to Chloe. Then she realised- Klaus, the guy that bought her a croissant and a coffee. Her face must have been as open as a book because the rest of her family looked at her with much curiosity.

“What now?” Alyssa asked, seemingly fed up with all the new information.

“No, let mum and dad finish, then I’ll tell you what I know, so please carry on. You said family? There’s more of them? What are their names?”

Leo decided to give his wife a break and decided to answer Chloe’s questions. “Well, there were 5 siblings, but 2 of them are dead, leaving 2 brothers and 1 sister. Klaus, he is the original hybrid. Now, being an original vampire granted him with power that only he and his siblings held- or should I say half siblings. Klaus’ mother had an affair with a local werewolf and Klaus was a werewolf. Long story short, he is now a werewolf and a vampire and holds powers unlike anyone else- the only reason he can procreate is because he was a werewolf first. A loophole.” 

Leo took a moment to have a break before carrying on. “The youngest sibling is the sister- her name is Rebekah. Not much to be said about her really, other than not to get on the wrong side of her. She could so easily kill the whole world in the blink of an eye.”

Sienna took over before Leo even had time to take a breath. “That leaves the eldest brother, the noble one. Elijah. Loyalty is his core trait, and that is how we will get our leverage! He cares more about Klaus’ baby than anyone else, so he will be desperate for the protection spell on Hayley- Klaus’ ex” 

Chloe couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She had met not one BUT TWO of the ORIGINALS in ONE HOUR. Her face dropped and her skin became a sickly pale colour.

“Please don’t tell me that you are talking about Elijah Mikaelson.”  
Everyone looked at her before her dad nodded and the whole apartment went silent again. 

“I’ve met 2 out of 3 of the Mikaelsons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit boring, but it is a filler chapter- I promise I have a plan and it will get more interesting! Now you know why the Alders are in New Orleans though! Any comments would be widely appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who left comments, a kudos or bookmarked this story! You have no idea how much it means to me! :)


End file.
